Wicked
by She Who Shall Go Nameless
Summary: James has a naughty little fantasy concerning a very naughtly Lily. JPLE, rated M for a reason. My first attempt at somehting like this, so please Read & Review!


**This is my first attempt at something like this, and I have no personal experience, so be nice.**

**Rated M for a reason!!**

James watched Lily out of the corner of his eye. They were sitting in their Head common room, he in an armchair and her sprawled on her stomach on the hearth rug. She was facing away from him, giving him the perfect opportunity to undress her without her noticing. Even through her robes he could see every curve of her legs, shoulders and perfect arse…

James shook himself a little, trying to get rid of the thought before his body started reacting and gave him away, but to no avail. It was almost a reflex in him to rake his eyes over her hungrily, mentally making love to her with all the passion and lust he had in him. Of course, it would never really happen.

He started as she threw her pen down and rested her head on her arms with a sigh. After a second, she arched her back and groaned, not at all helping the situation in James' pants. "Potter? Give me a massage?" she purred.

Though he was shocked at her more than amiable tone, he without hesitation knelt down and began gently kneading her flesh through the thin cotton of her shirt. It was bliss to him to finally get to touch her, no matter how chastely it was intended, and he made the supreme effort to memorize the flesh of her back.

Lily moaned as he kneaded a particularly tight muscle, arching into his hands and causing him to react in a way that made _him_ want to moan. He hoped she wouldn't keep it up or he would probably end up embarrassing himself.

He had started at her shoulders, lightly rubbing his thumbs in circles and smoothing the tightness in her muscles until she was completely relaxed underneath him. He cursed his hormones and tried not to think of all the things that he wanted to do to her, all of the _other_ places that he wanted to touch. Every so often she would mewl, sigh, or even moan in pleasure when he hit a particularly sore spot. To distract himself, he decided to joke with her.

"You shouldn't carry so many books around, Evans," he said, and he was thrilled that his voice sounded teasing and not strained.

"Maybe," she breathed, and he could feel the air leave her lungs as he kneaded her lower back. "But knowing that I have such a good massager around…"

Finally, after a torturous five minutes or so, Lily pushed herself up to a sitting position and turned to face him. There was a seductive gleam in her eye and James silently cursed her for being so damn beautiful.

"Thanks, James," she said innocently, reaching over to loosen his tie. He was sure she could hear his heart race as he took in her sweet honeysuckle scent. He wondered if she was trying to torture him. She smiled slightly wickedly and he knew that she was.

"Now for your reward," she said puckishly, still smiling that smile at him. He swallowed, trying to get a grip and make his hormones go to hell.

"I didn't do it for a reward," he choked out, shifting his legs a bit in an attempt to hide his erection.

"No," she said, standing and pulling him up with her. "But there _is_ something I can do for you." With that, she grabbed his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans. He was so shocked that he leapt backwards and landed in the armchair, his pants almost too tight to bear.

"Problem?" she asked innocently, still smiling wickedly. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and he could tell that she was enjoying it. He tried to muster up what was left of his mastery of the human language, but he couldn't think of anything to say and found himself frantically shaking his head. _Nope, no problem. I feel like I'm about to explode if I don't feel either your mouth or your pussy all over my cock _right now,_ but hey, who ever said that was a problem?_

"Good," she said, and immediately began slowly, torturously slowly, unbuttoning her thin white shirt. Bit by bit he strained to see he lacy, barely-there gold bra that was just barely containing her bulging, round, oh-so-delectable breasts. He heard himself moan as she dropped her shirt in a puddle on the floor and reached up with both hands to cup herself, rolling her taut nipples. His hands itched to replace hers, but he couldn't move them two inches before she had her wand out and they were securely tied behind his back.

"You just watch," she said, smirking and leaning over him so that her tits were all he could see. His cock twitched in the most pleasant way.

"Did you know," she whispered in his ear, her hot breath making him shiver. "That the average cock is between four and five inches long?" He moaned, kissing and sucking on her shoulder, the only part of her he could reach. He had never in his wildest daydreams taken her for one to whisper dirty things in her lover's ears, but obviously, he had been wrong. She leaned over him again, whispering again, and he almost forgot to breathe as her lips and teeth went to work on his ear.

He groaned in disappointment when she pulled away from him, but grinned when she unbuttoned her skin-tight jeans and sinuously slid them down her legs, revealing a lacy thong that matched her bra and didn't cover anything. As soon as she was free of her pants, James started straining again against his bindings, but Lily just smiled at him. "Now, now," she chided. "Good things come to those who wait."

She reached down to her most private place, still moving torturously slowly, making sure to run her hand over her breast, her flat perfect stomach, and her rounded hips on the way. As she touched herself, her eyes shut and her breath came out in a whoosh. James was sure that he had never seen anything sexier.

When she pulled her hand away from herself, he could see her juices glistening all over her fingers. He moaned, half in agony, half in ecstasy, when she ran her wet fingers over his lips, allowing him to taste her sweet nectar. Knowing that she was wet for _him_ made it even sweeter.

"But enough about me," she laughed. "This _was_ supposed to be about you."

She dropped down to her knees, kneeling between his legs, and cupped his erection through his jeans again. Rubbing him gently, she looked up at his face for his reaction. His entire body had gone slack with the degree of pleasure that she was inducing.

"I believe, Mr. Potter, that you are slightly overdressed," Lily murmured playfully, skillfully unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the fly. Without bothering to take them all the way off, she reached in and pulled down his boxers as well, allowing his throbbing, swollen cock to spring out.

"My, my, James. I guess you're not quite average, are you?" Lily whispered in her sexy, husky voice, stroking him and smirking at the shiver that racked his body. He _was_ big, he knew. He'd never measured, but he knew he was above average.

Lily continued to stroke him lightly, running the pad of her index finger over his tight head. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow, but she soon grew bored and suddenly took his cock into her mouth, as much as she could possibly fit. She ran her tongue all along his length, sucking at him and enjoying the taste of his precum. She swirled her tongue over his head and he moaned louder than ever before. He knew he was close to coming, and he also knew that he wanted to be in her when he did. Somehow, he forced himself to speak.

"Lily…_fuck_…I need…you…"

Lily stood up straight and smiled impishly at him. She simply stood with her hands at her sides, watching him beg.

"Lily…please…" she shook her head, knowing how much she was torturing him and clearly enjoying it. She just stood there in her bra and panties and smiled at him, watching him squirm.

James awoke with a start and a gasp. It didn't take him long to realize what had happened…or rather what _hadn't_.

It was a dream. The entire thing…Lily's striptease, her wicked smile, the kickass blowjob…"

James groaned in frustration, looking down at his rock-hard cock, and damned Lily Evans to the innermost circles of hell. Why did she have to be so irresistible? So untouchable?

Sighing, he headed for the bathroom. A cold shower seemed in order. A very, _very_ cold shower.

**Please please please let me know how it was! I hope you liked it, but how to I know if you don't tell me?**

**~Gayle**


End file.
